Last Song MinYoon
by YBAB.09
Summary: apa kita tidak boleh mencintai seseorang hanya karena berbeda dengannya ? MinYoon. Top!Jimin Bottom!Yoongi.
1. prolouge

**Last Song**

~PROLOUGE~

.

.

.

.

Cast

Min Yoon Gi

Park Ji Min

Jeon Jung kook

Kim Seok Jin

Kim Tae Hyung

Kim Namjoon

Jung Ho Seok

Other

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sorry for typo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading *

…

~~~~~~~~~~

…

 ** _Aku tau perasaan ini salah, tidak seharusnya aku mempunyai rasa kepadanya. Sadarlah Min yoongi dia tidak seperti mu !_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"Hyung ayolah jangan terus mengurung diri mu di studio. Ayo kita jalan-jalan, aku akan menemani hyung kemanapun"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"Mian hyung aku harus pergi sekarang"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"Min yoongi jangan harap kamu bisa mendapatkannya. Dia itu normal dan dia tidak akan pernah mau dengan mu karna kamu itu menjijikan"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"Hyung, apa harus sesakit ini mencintainya ?"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"Hyung berhenti berharap kepadanya ! Lihat aku ! aku akan mencintai dan menyayangi mu tidak seperti dia yang hanya bisa menyakiti mu hyung"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"Ku mohon jangan pergi hyung... Hyung kau harus tanggung jawab karena telah membuat ku jatuh kepada mu. Ku mohon jangan tinggal aku hyung !!"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"Aku harap saat kamu mendengar lagu ini kamu akan selalu mengingat tentang ku yang selalu mencintai mu"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Next or dellete ?**

.

…

Makasih yang udah mau mampir dan baca, jangan lupa review yah ... Aku butuh banget komen dari kalian biar bisa makin baik lagi, karna udah lama aku gk nulis :').

ff ini juga aku publish di wattpad yah jdi ini bukan plagiat

Oke, sekian

Terima yoongi di ranjang /digampol jimin

-Min Za-


	2. chapter 1

~Last Song~

-MinYoon-

.

.

.

Sorry for typo

.

.

.

¶Happy reading¶

.

.

.

 ** _ceklek_**

terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan di dorong secara perlahan.

"Yoongi hyung ?" orang yang baru saja membuka pintu itu melihat sekitar ruangan untuk menemuka orang yang dia cari.

"Yoongi hyung..." orang itu masuk ke dalam ruangan itu sambil terus memanggil nama yang menjadi target pencariannya.

"eoh, Jiminnie ? kenapa kesini ?"

orang yang dipanggil 'Jiminnie' atau Park Jimin itu kaget karena ternyata orang yang menjadi objek pencariannya sudah berada dibelakangnya.

"hyung.. kau mengagetkan ku, kau seperti hantu yang muncul tiba-tiba" ucap jimin kesal

"tsk... jawab pertanyaan ku, ada apa kau kemari" Yoongi melewati jimin mendudukan dirinya di depan komputer yang menyala dan mulai memfokuskan diri ke layar komputernya. Ya, mereka sekarang sedang berada di _Genius Lab_ milik Min Yoongi.

"heol~ apa aku tidak boleh kesini ? kau pilih kasih hyung! kau tidak pernah protes kalau si kelinci bengkak itu selalu kesini!" protes jimin dengan muka merajuknya yang malah membuat Yoongi jijik.

"aku cuman tanya ada perlu apa kau kesini Jim, bukan melarang kau kesini." ucap yoongi dengan nada kesal. jujur saja baginya kehadiran Jimin saat ini sangat mengganggunya yang sedang ingin fokus terhadap pekerjaannya.

"apa harus ada alasa khusus jika ingin masuk ke studio mu hyung ?" Jimin mendudukan dirinya di sofa yang terletak tak jauh dari pintu masuk studio hyung keduanya itu.

"jangan berbelit-belit Jim! apa susahnya menjawab pertanyaan ku ? kenapa malah balik nanya sih" Yoongi memutar bangkunya untuk menghadap Jimin.

"hehehe... tidak ada alasan khusus hyung. aku hanya ingin membawa mu pulang sesuai perintah yang mulia ibu ratu"

"maksud mu ?" Yoongi tidak paham apa yang dimaksud oleh Jimin. 'Siapa ibu ratu ? apa aku pernah punya urusan dengan ratu ?' pikir batin YoonGi

"Ck, Jin hyung menyuruhmu pulang hyung, dia mengkhawatirkanmu. kau sudah 5 hari tidak pulang ke dorm bahkan saat jin hyung mengunjungimu ke studio kau tidak membukakannya pintu. apa kau tau jin hyung tadi malam marah-marah ke hoseok hyung dan namjoon hyung karena tidak bisa meenyeret mu pulang, bahkan jin hyung sampai tidak memasakan kami makan malam" jelas jimin dengan nada kesal

"haish... Jin hyung cuman berlebihan, aku bisa merawat diriku sendiri walaupun aku tidak pulang selama 5 hari. liat aku baik-baik sajakan?"

Jimin yang mendengar jawaban hyung nya itu langsung memandang tubuh Yoongi dari atas sampai bawah dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa dijelaskan. tiba-tiba saja jimin mendekat ke tempat YoonGi mensejajarkan wajah mereka dan mengapit pipi yoongi dengan kedua tangannya "hyung, kau bercanda ?" . mata Yoongi melebar kaget karena gerakan tiba-tiba dari Jimin. jarak keduanya sekarang sangat dekat bahkan Yoongi bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Jimin.

otak Yoongi yang akhirnya bisa kembali bekerja setelah setalah mendapat serangan dari jantungnya langsung memukul tangan Jimin "apa yang kau lakukan hah ?!"

"apa aku harus menyeretmu ke studio dance ? tubuh mu yang kecil itu makin kecil hyung ! aku yakin makan mu selama ini tidak teratur, bahkan kau pasti selalu tertidur dalam kondisi duduk di depan komputer mu itu, pantas saja tubuh mu makin menciut hyung."

"YAK!" heol... Yoongi tidak terimalah dikatakan makin menciut oleh dongsaengnya yang memiliki tubuh hampir sama dengan dirinya, walaupun sebenarnya Yoongi akui sekarang Jimin sudah lebih tinggi sedikit darinya dan ditambah badan berototnya. kalau mereka berdampingan Yoongi pasti terlihat lebih kecil 'apa aku benar-benar menciut ? apa tidur di kursi membuat tubuh ku makin kecil ? atau jangan-jangan kursi itu yang telah menyerap tinggi dan berat badan ku ?" Yoongi hanyut dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dalam otaknya.

JiMin yang melihat tingkah hyungnya itu hanya bisa memutarkan mata dan gemas bersamaan karena makhluk dihadapannya benar menggemaskan saat sedang berperang dengan pikirannya.

"bahkan wajahmu terlihat sangat kacau hyung, apa itu lingkaran hitam di matamu. kau benar-benar sudah seperti mayat hidup. ah~ hyung pasti belum mandi kan dari pagi bahkan mungkin dari kemarin dan berapa banyak kopi yang sudah kau minum hyung ? lambung kecil mu itu tidak boleh menerima banyak kopi hyung !"

YoonGi hanya terdiam melihat Jimin yang mengoceh tentang keadaan dirinya saat ini. YoonGi berfikir apa di depannya ini benar-benar Jimin atau Jin yang menjelma menjadi Jimin, kenapa Jiminnya jadi cerewet.

Jimin sepertinya emosi sendiri karena tidak mendapat respon dari Yoongi. Jimin langsung menarik tangan Yoongi dan karena tidak siap dengan gerakan Jimin yang tiba-tiba tubuh yoongi limbung ke tubuh Jimin dengan tangan yang sengaja dikalungkan jimin ke lehernya, kaki Yoongi juga dilingkarkan ke pinggannya. Jimin berdiri dia menggendong hyungnya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Yoongi yang sadar dengan perbuatan Jimin saat ini langsung berontak.

"Yak! Park Jimin! turunkan aku !" mereka sudah keluar dari studio Yoongi.

"hyung diamlah, aku hanya tidak ingin kena semprot Jin hyung seperti Hoseok hyung dan Namjoon hyung" Jimin menepuk pantat YoonGi dengan Maksud menyuruh hyungnya itu berhenti berontak.

"setidaknya biarkan aku menyimpan kerjaan ku dan mematikan komputer bodoh !"

mereka telah sampai di depan mobil Jimin. Jimin membuka pintu kemudi dan mendudukan Yoongi di bangku sebelah dengan tujuan agar hyung gulanya itu tidak bisa kabur.

"aish... jangan panggil aku bodoh hyung ! nanti aku minta sejin hyung atau staff lain untuk mengurus goa mu itu"

"YAK !! KAU MENGATAI STUDIO KU GOA ?!" Yoongi berteriak emosi

"jangan berteriak Min Yoongi" jimin menyalakan mobilnya dan mulai menjalakan mobilnya menuju dorm.

"YAK !! KAU BERANI BICARA TIDAK SOPAN DENGAN KU!!"

kita doakan saja telinga Jimin tidak rusak mendengar teriakan macan betina di sepanjang jalan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ceritanya gaje kan ??? haha, maaf yah jika ada kesalahan dari penulisan /bow

oh iya, makasih yah yang udah kasih saran buat aku. sarannya ngebantu banget buat aku belajar lebih baik lagi.

jangan lupa review yah... kasih saran"nya juga buat aku.

Sekian...

terima suga diranjang

-Min Za-_


	3. chapter 2

3 hari berlalu setelah penjemputan paksa yang dilakukan Jimin terhadap Yoongi. Dalam 3 hari juga Yoongi berhasil dikurung di dorm oleh Jin dengan ancaman akan membakar studio Yoongi jika dia pergi ke sana.

Pagi ini member BTS telah berkumpul di meja makan untuk sarapan. Mereka masih mempunyai waktu libur 5 hari sebelum disibukan lagi oleh aktivitas latihan, recording, dan sebgainya.

"Setelah sarapan aku akan langsung berangkat ke gwangju" hoseok memulai percakapan. Para member memang memiliki rencananya masing-masing untuk mengisi sisa liburan mereka.

"Aku dan Jin hyung juga akan langsung pergi ke Jeju setelah ini dan kami akan menginap 3 hari disana" ucap Namjoon. Para member hanya mengangguk mendengar rencana liburan atau mungkin bulan madu pasangan namjin.

"Aku harap saat aku dan namjoon pulang dorm ini masih utuh. Ingat jangan sering makan ramen, aku sudah memasak lauk untuk kalian tinggal di hangatkan"

"Tapi aku dan tae tae hyung juga pergi ke Busan jam 11 nanti. Ah Jimin hyung, hyung nggak pulang Busan ?" Jungkook cuman heran biasanya hyungnya itu selalu mengajak untuk pulang ke Busan.

"Ah~ aku ke Busan besok. Hari ini aku masih ada janji dengan yang lain" jawab jimin

"Berarti dorm akan kosong. Percuma aku masak banyak untuk persediaan makan kalian" kata Jin sedikit kesal karena dia sudah rela bangun pagi buta memasakan lauk persedian untuk member lain selama dia dan Namjoon pergi tapi ternyata member lain pergi pulang kampung.

"Hey hyung apa kau melupakan ku ?! Aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun jadi aku yang akan tetap di dorm" namja berkulit pucat yang dari tadi hanya diam memakan sarapannya akhirnya besuara.

"Hyung tidak jadi ke daegu ? Bukannya hyung pernah bilang kalau ada waktu libur hyung akan pulang ke daegu" tanya taehyung

"Aku malas" jawab Yoongi singkat dan padat.

"Tch anak ini" Jin dengan sayangnya memukul kepala Yoongi dengan sendok.

"Hyung !" teriak yoongi tidak terima kepala geniusnya dipukul oleh Jin.

"Apa kau tidak kangen dengan keluargamu ? Liburan sebelumnya kau juga tidak pulang" Jin mulai mengomeli adik yang hanya berjarak 3 bulan darinya

"Aku sudah mengabari mereka dan eomma bilang kalau aku merasa capek lebih baik aku tetap di seoul tidak usah pulang ke daegu Jadi, karena aku capek aku tidak pulang. Aku hanya mematuhi ucapan eomma" jelas Yoongi santai.

Member lain hanya menggelengkan kepala mendengar ucapan Yoongi bagaimana orang yang mendeklarasikan dirinya genius itu bisa tidak peka maksud dari kata-kata ibunya.

"Yasudah karena kau capek kau tidak boleh pergi ke studio selama sisa waktu liburan. Aku akan selalu menghubungi sejin hyung dan staff bighit untuk memastikan kau tidak ke studio" siapa lagi yang berani bilang seperti itu kecuali Jin.

"Ah hyung !" Yoongi mulai merengek. Mana mungkin dia betah hanya berdiam diri di dorm selama 5 hari tanpa ke studio. Teman ? Yoongi tidak memiliki banyak teman di Seoul dan rata-rata teman artisnyapun sedang sibuk.

"Tidak ada penolakan Yoongi ! Nikmati waktu istirahatmu. Kau bisa tidur seharian dengan kumamon atau pergi ketempat lain kecuali studio laknatmu itu !" ucap Jin final

"Aish..." desah Yoongi frustasi. Tidak ada yang bisa melawan eommanya BTS termasuk Yoongi sendiri.

Member lain sudah berangkat dan dorm sudah sepi sejak satu jam yang lalu menyisakan Jimin dan Yoongi yang sekarang sibuk dengan dunianya masing-masing. Jimin sedang asik menonton tv dengan keripik kentang milik Jin ditangannya. Sedangkan Yoongi sejak Jungkook dan Taehyung pergi dia hanya di dalam kamar 'mungkin sudah memulai hibernasinya' pikir Jimin.

Ceklek

Yoongi keluar dari kamar dengan pakaian serba hitam.

"Hyung mau kemana ?" Jimin heran karena tidak biasanya hyungnya itu akan pergi keluar jika bukan ke ..

"Studio" jawab Yoongi enteng dan berjalan ke arah pintu dorm mereka.

..Tuh kan Jimin benar.

Jimin melihat Yoongi akan membuka pintu langsung berlari dan berdiri di depan Yoongi.

"Minggir Jim aku mau pergi"

"Andwae! Hyung lupa, Jin hyung kan sudah bilang kalau hyung tidak boleh ke studio"

"Jin hyung tidak akan tau kalau kau tidak lapor" Yoongi mencoba menggeser Jimin dari depan pintu tapi gagal

"Minggir!" Bentak Yoongi

"Shireo!" Jimin tetap tidak mau beranjak dari hadapan Yoongi. Ah~ ingatkan Yoongi kalau dongsaengnya ini juga keras kepala sepertinya.

"Ayolah Jim aku akan pulang sore, Aku janji." ucap Yoongi dengan memasang muka imutnya 'jurus andalan' Yoongi

"Andwae! Aku tau kau pasti akan tetap pulang larut bahkan tidak pulang lagi jika sudah masuk ke studiomu itu" Jimin tetap pada pendiriannya.

Jimin dan member lain sudah tau kebiasaan gula mereka itu. Yoongi selalu bilang kalau dia akan pulang sore atau jam makan malam tapi tetap saja dia akan pulang saat subuh atau bahkan tidak pulang beberapa hari. Member bangtan hanya khawatir dengan Yoongi yang terlalu memaksakan diri padahal dia mempunyai kondisi fisik paling lemah diantara member lain.

"Kali ini aku benar-benar akan pulang sore. Kau bisa melaporkan pada Jin hyung kalau aku pulang telat" Yoongi tetap membujuk Jimin agar bisa pergi ke studio tercintanya itu.

"Hyung ayolah jangan terus mengurung diri mu di studio. Ayo kita jalan-jalan, aku akan menemani hyung kemanapun" Jimin

"Bukannya Jiminie bilang waktu sarapan tadi ada janji dengan yang lain" Yoongi sudah melunak terbukti dengan cara memanggil Jimin dengan sebutan 'jiminie'

"Itu tidak terlalu penting. Aku akan menemani hyung pergi kamanapun seharian ini"

Yoongi menunduk tersenyum kecil dan terlihat sedikit rona merah di pipinya. Salahkan jantung Yoongi yang tiba-tiba berdetak keras mendengar ucapan Jimin tadi. Heol~ Yoongi merasa diprioritaskan oleh Jimin.

"Benar Jiminie mau nemenin Yoongie kemanapun?" ucap Yoongi masih menunduk.

Mood Yoongi memang mudah berubah bahkan berubah drastis terutama saat didepan Jimin.

Jimin dibuat gemas dengan tingkah Yoongi yang masih tertunduk malu.

"Iya hyung, aku akan nemenin hyung kemana aja. Hyung mau kemana? Wisata kuliner? Shoping? Namsan tower? Sungai han ? Hongdae? Jimin siap asalkan bukan ke bighit"

Yoongi menkerucutkan bibirnya sebal mendengar kata terakhir Jimin. Lama-lama Jimin bisa diabetes melihat tingkah hyungnya ini.

"Yoongie nggak punya tujuan. Hm... Jiminie aja yang nentuin kita mau kemana Yoongie ikutin Jiminie aja"

"Aaa~~ gwiyowo~" Jimin mencubit pipi Yoongi.

"Aish... Sakit, lepas!" Yoongi sudah balik ke mode galaknya

"Haha oke oke, Jimin siap-siap dulu yah hyung"

Cup

Jimin langsung melesat ke kamarnya

Yoongi membatu. Jimin tadi tiba-tiba mencium pipinya

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"PARK JIMIN SIALANNNN !!!!"

TBC

Hai... Akhirnya balik lagi, masih adakah yang menunggu ?

Nggak ada

Maaf yah masih ada typo dan kesalahan kata-kata

¶MinZa¶


End file.
